kingdom_deathfandomcom-20200213-history
Adult Sunstalker
The Sunstalker was introduced in the Sunstalker expansion to the Kingdom Death: Monster core game. ******** Entries below contain gameplay and lore spoilers! ******** Lore "Once sky had no day. There was a Shadow that was sad, it could only play in the small light of a lantern. The Shadow found a hole in the sky and decided to steal enough lanterns to fill it. It took many generations, and when it was done the shadow slept under its big light, dreaming dreams about how it would play. When it awoke, all of the light was gone! At the center of the hole in the sky, was a tiny shining entity, with a great big mouth. The shadow named the tiny thing the sun and they played forever."Kingdom Death: Monster online store - Sunstalker expansion description Sunstalkers are rarely seen creatures that manipulate and swim through light, shifting the colors of the spectrum at their whim. As they reach adulthood they become voracious, attempting to ingest a lifetime of food before they lay their young and take to the sky. There, from immense altitudes, they shine a radiant, warm light that slowly matures their spawn over countless human generations. A tribe of humans began to worship a very ancient Sunstalker as the sun itself when it stepped down from the sky to rest on a mountain top. Countless generations and centuries have passed and a strange symbiotic relationship has emerged between human and monster. The human culture tends to the Sunstalkers young spawn, feeding it with a combination of food and ritual sacrifice. Only the fairest of maidens are selected for the horrifying honor of being a caretaker and not many survive the creatures period of infancy. In an attempt to create a lasting relationship between the human and monster, the child of a mighty sunwarrior is umbilically attached to the young Sunstalker. This is a highly dangerous practice that occasionally results in a symbiotic link between man and monster. Sometimes the human child gains some of the creatures strange ability to manipulate light. As the Sunstalker uses light to travel, a known technique to hunt these dangerous entities is to travel with a strongly dyed piece of fabric and monitor it closely for strange color shifts and de-saturation patterns. Ancient Sunstalkers will sleep for centuries at a time, floating high in the sky and pulse with vibrant rays of light as they slowly and deeply breath.Collection of design notes and concepts from the development of Kingdom Death: Monster Model ]Sculpted by Gavin Goulden Build guide can be found at VibrantLantern.com Gameplay Possible gameplay spoilers below. The Sunstalker is sold separately from the Kingdom Death: Monster core game as an expansion. It can be combined into a custom People of the Lantern (standard) campaign as a quarry monster, or players can choose to play through the People of the Sun campaign variant. Quarry Players who wish to add the Sunstalker to their campaign as a quarry monster will encounter the Sunstalkers Timeline Event on Lantern Year 8Sunstalker expansion rulebook, pg 1 People of the Sun Campaign Variant The People of the Sun is a new campaign about the starting survivors finding a mysterious sun pool instead of the Lantern Hoard. References Category:Monsters Category:Quarry Category:Expansion